KETINGGIAN (jealous)
by Daddy-uno
Summary: Drable singkat tentang pemaksaan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong kecilnya , Pedo!Yun . Yunjae always Yunjae . Read and Review , Boys Love, DLDR


**KETINGGIAN (** **jealous** **)**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : Yunjae**

 **Desclaimer : itu Yunjae punya saya #Plak hahhaha**

 **Warning : Yaoi , Pedo , ga suka terus telanjur kebuka bukan urusan saya. Mau bashing ? silahkan dosa ditanggung masing-masing #Smirk**

XxxxYunjaexxxYunJaexxxX

Yunho namja dengan seragam Senior High School itu terlihat sedang bersama namja kecil yang masih memakai seragam elementary school lengkap dengan botol minum berbentuk gajah dan tas sekolah berbentuk gajah pula.

"Hyung... kita mau kemana? " Tanya Namja kecil yang sangat cantik edngan bibir merah serta mata yang besar menatap polos kearah Yunho yang menggangdengnya.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan " Sahut Yunho dengan suara teredam , menahan godaain untuk tidak menyerang namja cilik yang sedang ia gandeng ini.

"Horeeee Joongie suka jalan-jalan!"

Mereka memasuki sebuah gedung Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki Lift

"Eung? Apa kita mau ketempat teman Yunnie hyung?"

"Aniya Baby... "Yunho tersenyum misterius.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, sampailah mereka kelantai teratas, Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong berjalan keluar lips dan menaiki tangga, mereka ternyata menuju keatap gedung.

"Eung... Yunie hyung... Joongie tak suka disini... " Ujar Jaejoong, namja cantik ini memang phobia ketinggian dan dia paham diamana mereka berada.

"Jangan takut... kan ada hyung " Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dan berjalan kepinggir balkon

"Hyu-Hyung... Joongie takutttt " suara Jaejoong mulai bergetar

"Ne tidak apa... " Yunho berdiri tepat dipinggir pagar atap Gedung bertingkat 25 itu.

"Hyung... ayo kita kembali... " rengek Jaejoong dengan wajah menahan tangis

"Baby.. sekarang hyung tanya... apa Baby Joongie lebih suka bersama Changmin hyung?" tanya Yunho menatap wajah namja cilik itu

"Eung? Changmin Hyung? " Jaejoong menatap Yunho wajahnya berbinar saat Yunho menyebutkan nama hyung kesayanganya itu (Hyung kandung Jaejoong) "Ne... Changmin hyung baik suka ajak Joongie jalan-jalan juga seperti Yunho hyung "Suka beliin es cream suka temenin Joongie bobo" Jawab Jaejoong Riang tanpa sadar tatapan menusuk darinamja dewasa didepannya

"Lebih tampan mana? Aku atau Changmin ?" tanya Yunho lagi

"hmmm itu pertanyaan sulit "Sahut Jaejoong sok tua "Lebih tampan Changmin hyung! Kalau Yunho hyung ndutt kkkk " Kekeh Jaejoong

"Mwo? Baiklah sekarang Baby lihat kebawah"

"Aniiii tak mauuuuu!" Jaejoong kembali mempereratkan pelukannya keleher Yunho

"Ayo lihattt"

"Shiroeeeee huweeeeee Yunnie hyung..." Akhirnya tangis Jaejoong pecah

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat peri kecilnya menangis "Lihat baby.. mereka kecil-kecil"

"Ga mau huweeee takutttttt... Yunnie hyung... "

"Baiklah kita akan pergi dari sini , tapi Joongie janji harius memilih Hyung apapun perytanyaannya !"

"Hiksssss huweeee"

"Jawab Baby booo "

"Hiks i-iya huweeee Yunnie hyung ayo pergiii "

"Sekarang jawab, maukan Joongie jadi kekasih hyung dan tidak boleh dekat-dekat lagi dengan Changmin Hyung"

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Kalau gitu .." Yunho kembali melangkahkan kaki kedepan mendekati pagar"

"Ahh iya iya huweee iya yunnie hyung... joongie tak akan dekat-dekat dengan changmin hyung lagi hiks... "

Yunho tersenyum puas dan kemudian melangkah mundur "Pintar... " Yunho mengecup rambut Jaejoong yang menguarkan aroma buah strowberry

"Hmmm "Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong dan kembali memasuki gedung dan memasuki Lift

"Hikss Yunnie hyung.."

"Ne sayang... "

"Hiks.. ke-kekasih itu apa?" tanya Jaejoong disela-sela tangisannya

Yunho menatap wajah basah jaejoong "Kekasih itu... seperti ini " Yunho mengusap pipi gembil Jaejoong kemudian dengan cepat Jaejoong meraup bibir mungil Jaejoong dan melumatnya kuat dan menghoisap-hisapnya seakan ingin memakan bibir itu. Dan Jaejoong kecil kita? Hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung tidak mengerti

Poor jaejoongie baby

FIN

Satu lagi drable gaje dari daddy

See you next Drable

Batam 07/07/2015 16:52


End file.
